


Tony's Mystery Woman

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are puzzled ... and concerned - who is Tony meeting, and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Mystery Woman

 “Boss, you haven't forgotten I've got this afternoon off, have you?” asked Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. As Special Agent Jethro Gibbs looked up and stared at him impassively, Tony hastened to explain himself,

“Of course, I'm not suggesting that you would have forgotten – you've got a mind like the proverbial steel trap, memory like an elephant ... not sure why an elephant ... anyway, what I meant was that I emailed you the request and you don't always read your emails. Remember that dentist appointment I emailed you about? Of course you remember, like I said memory like an elephant but not like the Elephant Man ... you're a fine figure of a mature man. Not that I'm implying that you're old, or forgetful but just that you're not quite as computer savvy as the McGeek. That's not a criticism, none of us are as computer savvy as McMotherboard. Where was I?”

“Digging a hole for yourself,” came the reply. As Tony opened his mouth to try and fill in that hole, Gibbs took pity on him,

“I didn't forget, DiNozzo” and he thought to himself “...  _you've reminded me often enough.”_

At that moment Tony's phone rang,

“Agent DiNozzo ... oh, hi ... I'll be right down, see you in a few, ciao. OK, Boss, I'll be off then ... er, see you tomorrow.” He picked up his gun and backpack and left the squad room. Gibbs watched him go with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later, McGee and Ziva returned from lunch. Gibbs heard them discussing something,

“I'm telling you, Ziva, I don't know why Tony was walking off with a Navy Captain. All I said was that she looked familiar.”

“It looked to me as if she was wearing medical insignia. Perhaps I could get Abby to run the security footage and get an identification,” said Ziva. Gibbs decided to intervene, this could go on all afternoon and would drive him mad.

“Leave it, Ziva,” he said. Ziva tried to explain herself,

“I am just concerned, Gibbs. I would not want to think that Tony was unwell and needed to meet with a medical professional.” Tim made a, not so, helpful interjection,

“I don't think that's why they were meeting, Ziva. Tony looked really happy and you know how he feels about doctors.” Ziva's face turned stormy and she began to say something,

“Enough,” said Gibbs, “don't you two have prep to do for court next week?”

“Of course. On it, Boss.” Came two dutiful replies. Somehow Gibbs didn't think that would be the last of it. And just to be on the safe side, he thought he would take a trip down to Autopsy later on to check with Ducky that nothing had shown up on DiNozzo's last medical ... not that he was worried, of course.

“Anthony's medical?” said Dr Mallard, “well, he hasn't had his annual appraisal yet.”

“I thought it was last week,” said Gibbs.

“Well, yes, it was meant to be but Anthony got called to help out at a class at FLETC that day ... you remember, he advises on how to give evidence in court cases. I must say, he does seem to have a gift for it – the number of times I've seen him standing in the witness box and he's so calm and measured, never lets the defence lawyers rile him up. He has everyone eating out of his hand, quite masterful. A bit 'Di-Atticus Finch' in style,” and Ducky chuckled at his DiNozzo version of a McGeeism. “I hope Ziva and Timothy are learning from him too ... Timothy does tend to get a bit tongue tied and anxious and Ziva, well, let's say, sometimes she's a bit imperious ...”

“Yes, Duck, Ziva and McGee are going to be testifying next week and I told them to make sure they brought DiNozzo in to help them prep. So, when has Tony rescheduled the medical for?” interrupted Gibbs.

“Now, let me see. Oh, well, he hasn't yet. But there's plenty of time – he's got till next month before it's actually due. Have you got a reason to suppose he should have the medical earlier? He looked perfectly healthy when he came down today.” Gibbs tried to shrug it off,

“Ziva and McGee saw him go off with a Navy medical captain and he's got the afternoon off.”

“Ah, and everyone has decided that he's got a medical problem which he's not talking about. I see.”

“You know what he's like, Duck. Decides he should keep things to himself. Get him to fix a time for the medical, will ya?”

“Certainly, Jethro ... and will you be making an appointment for yourself as well?” Gibbs grinned, outfoxed again!

The next day Tony arrived at the office apparently happy and in good health and, for the moment, seemingly unaware that he was under close scrutiny.

“So, Tony,” asked Ziva, “did you have a good afternoon yesterday?”

“I most certainly did, Zeevah, I had a marathon of all the Daniel Craig James Bond movies. I'm still not sure whether he is the best Bond ...”

“You took a whole afternoon off just to watch movies?” asked McGee.

“You say that as if it's a bad thing. I can assure you that a true aficionado would never regard 'Bond time' as wasted time. Obviously I would have preferred to spend the time helping you and Probette get ready for your baptism of fire next week but sometimes a man has to do what a man has to do.”

“You said it would be easy,” worried McGee.

“And I meant it ... but then I looked to see who the judge was going to be ... and well, just let's say we should start on the prep sooner rather than later.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Gibbs as he breezed into the squad room, “better start now. You've got your medical with Ducky at 14.00,”

“OK, Boss,” said Tony, clearly a bit puzzled, “wish I'd known, I wouldn't have worn my Rudolf boxers ... didn't have time to put the washing in last night. Come children, sit at my feet and let me impart my words of wisdom to you.” Ziva and McGee trailed uncertainly after him. A few hours later they were exhausted and were relieved when Tony had to leave them to keep his appointment with Ducky.

“He is impossible,” moaned Ziva, “if that is how he thinks the American justice system works then it is no wonder that I prefer to shoot the suspects.” Tim agreed, he was longing for one of Abby's CafPows to re-energise him, but he had to be fair,

“I don't think any judge or lawyer could be as irritating as Tony was today so, as we eventually managed  _not_ to get annoyed with him, I guess it will be plain sailing next week.”

“That is not an encouraging picture, Tim, you get seasick.”

“OK ... then it will be easy as restoring a wiped hard drive. And you must admit that Tony picked some holes in your deposition.”

“He took me by surprise, I have not yet prepared in detail,” Ziva defended herself.

“Always be prepared, Ziver,” said Gibbs, making one of his unexpected appearances. “DiNozzo's good at this, listen to what he says.”

“Better than you, Boss?” asked McGee slyly.

“Hell yeah, I'm with Ziva, sometimes it's easier just to shoot 'em!”

“I don't think the Director would approve of that, Boss,” said Tony as he returned.

“Had the medical, DiNozzo?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes ... just waiting for some blood results to come back but the Duckster says that the DiNozzo machine looks to be in its normal tiptop working condition ... a perfect example of the male body for girls, sorry Ziva, women, to continue to drool over.” The effect was spoiled a bit by a sudden bout of coughing. McGee, Ziva and Gibbs all stepped forward ready to give assistance. Tony held up a hand to ward them off,

“It's OK, it's OK ...just dusty in here. Come on, let's go back to our Perry Mason re-inactions.”

In due time the blood tests came back and Ducky declared Tony to be, if not quite the prime example of manhood that Tony had claimed, in perfect health and therefore had passed the medical with flying colours. With Ziva and McGee giving evidence all week, the team was taken off rotation. Gibbs and Tony took the opportunity to go and observe them. Gibbs was quietly impressed with the improvements Tony had wrought in them. He noticed, however, that Tony often slipped away at the lunch recesses and would come back with a happy smile on his face. Once, Gibbs saw him being dropped off by a women in a navy captain's uniform – a uniform on which he thought he could detect the nurse insignia. Like McGee, he thought she looked familiar but couldn't quite place her.

The trial over, and a conviction secured, the team was back on rotation but still had no new cases. Cold cases were the order of the day and, for Ziva and McGee, the case of DiNozzo's mystery woman.

“I think I have solved the puzzle,” declared Ziva at a time when Tony had gone to lunch ... again. McGee and Gibbs looked up.

“Ducky has declared Tony to be physically fit. That must mean that Tony has a mental problem of some sort and is receiving treatment for a trauma ... it is very sad that he feels he is unable to confide us but perhaps it is a symptom of his disease. He is probably polaroid.”

“I think I'd be  _paranoid_  if you were scrutinizing me as closely as you are DiNozzo,” said Gibbs. Ziva turned a considering gaze on him as if weighing up the likelihood of him also being mentally unstable. He decided enough was enough.

“OK, let's find out what's going on ... if only to get you two bozos back to work.”

“Right,” said McGee enthusiastically, “Putting a back trace on his cell to work out where he has been making calls from. I can hack into his bank account to track that activity.”

“And I will put a tracking device on his car,” contributed Ziva. Gibbs sighed, it all seemed a bit complicated to him. He knew that he could just stare at Tony and he would tell him everything.

“Nothing illegal. No hacking or bank account follows. Do it the old fashioned way.” Tim and Ziva looked blank.

“Follow him ... in your cars, on foot ... you know, old fashioned police work.”

The next morning, Tim and Ziva arrived early at the office to debrief Gibbs on Tony's activities the previous night.

“No good photos, Boss,” confessed McGee, “seemed we both thought the other had put the camera in the car. Just had to take some on my cell and they're not very clear.”

“We thought it best to keep a distance so Tony would not spot us. Clearly, if he is suffering from some paranoid delusion we should be wary,” said Ziva. Gibbs was increasingly of the opinion that if Tony wasn't paranoid now, he would be soon. He was also beginning to consider sending his junior agents for some re-training – how could they have left the camera behind when going on a stakeout?

Tim and Ziva explained that Tony had met up with the navy captain once more – this time she was in civilian clothes. They had walked together in a park, bought hotdogs, fed the ducks and then walked ... for miles and miles. They had gone back to Tony's apartment and stayed there for a couple of hours with the drapes drawn. Around midnight, she had left. Tony had escorted her down the stairs and then kissed her on both cheeks in farewell. He had then stood and stared out across the street for so long that Tim and Ziva had feared they had been seen. After a while, he had smiled and returned to his apartment. They had stayed in position for another hour before deciding to call it a night.

“OK,” said Gibbs, “put the photo up on the plasma.” McGee complied – the picture was there for just a second but then Gibbs spotted Tony coming out of the elevator and he signalled to Tim to shut it down. And Gibbs smiled, he thought he knew what was going on.

“Good morning, Tony,” said Ziva in what she hoped was a winning way, “Did you have a good evening yesterday?”

“Yes, I did, Thank you for asking, Agent Daveed.”

“And are you quite well?” she continued.

“Yes, I am ... although I had the strangest feeling yesterday that I was being followed, being watched or something. Do you think I should report it to Vance, Boss?” Ziva and Tim exchanged looks of alarm but Tony didn't seem to notice and went on in a rather dreamy voice,

“I spent the evening with a beautiful woman ... so caring, such a good listener ... I felt we had a special bond. She appreciates me, she's seen me naked in every way and she can see past the scars to the real me. I think this could be the beginning of something very special.” Ziva could take no more,

“Tony, it is not appropriate for you to develop _feelings_ for your therapist ... and it is not appropriate for a medical professional to get um,  _intimate_  with you. She could be court martialled. And as for you kissing her on the steps of your apartment block ...” she trailed off as she realised she had betrayed herself.

“Ah ha, and how do you know all of this, my ninja. And McSherlock, were you there too,  _spying on me?”_  McGee nodded nervously,

“But it was for your own good, Tony. We were worried about you.”

“So why didn't you didn't just ask me? Put the photo back up.” McGee looked confused,

“Go on, put it up. I saw it when I came in – your reflexes aren't quick enough McDoddery ... perhaps you need some more PT sessions with the Boss?” McGee put the photo back up. Ducky and Jimmy Palmer chose that moment to come into the squad room.

“Why, that's Emma, isn't it?” said Ducky.

“It's not a very good picture,” said Jimmy, “but I think you're right, it's Captain Ingham.'

“You know her?” asked McGee

“And you do too, Timothy,” said Ducky, “although she was just a lieutenant then ... working out of Bethesda.” And then Tim did remember – this was ‘Nurse Emma' who had cared for Tony when he had caught the plague all those years ago. He realised he hadn't ever really noticed her as he was always focussed on Tony when he visited but he had an impression of a caring, gentle and compassionate nurse who had been instrumental in Tony's recovery. He remembered Kate saying that Emma had laughed at Tony's jokes. Pieces began to fall into place. Ducky explained for Ziva's benefit,

“It was before your time, my dear. Lieutenant, now Captain, Ingham was one of Tony's nurses when he had the pneumonic plague. They've kept in touch ever since.”

“And that is why she has seen him naked”, exclaimed Ziva.

“In all my glory. Jealous, Zeevah?”

“Certainly not,” said Ziva,” I am sure you have nothing I have not seen before.”

“I wouldn't be too sure of that, Special Agent David.”

Gibbs' phone rang and he answered it.

“Gear up, fossilised cow found at Annapolis.”

“Thank God,” said Tim.

Later that night, Tony sat in front of Gibbs' fireplace watching the steak sizzle.

“What's up, Tony?” Tony peeled a bit of paper off his beer bottle and thought for a few moments before replying,

“She's gone back to Germany to finish her posting. Won't see her for a while.” Gibbs nodded but didn't say anything, he just flipped the steak over.

“Did I tell you that she had a posting on the USS Ronald Reagan when I was Agent in Exile? I think she kept me sane those first few weeks – it was good to have a friendly face there. I was telling the truth this afternoon, you know, she has seen me completely naked and she has seen all my scars. I owe her a lot. We've kept in touch since I was posted back to DC, you know, emailed, Skyped ... don't worry, Boss, that's something that some people do. We meet up when she's back home. And it's good, it feels right. She's coming out of the Navy in six months ... Germany's her last posting but she's got a civilian job lined up in DC. Perhaps it's time for me to be able to fill both the cups we talked about before. Seize the moment eh?”

Gibbs took the steak out of the fireplace and cut it in two, he passed a plate to Tony.

“Like I've told you before, you don't waste good.”

Tony chewed his steak happily, he had a feeling he'd just been given the green light.

“And you know what, Boss. She's even beginning to appreciate the James Bond movies.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put the name of Tony's 'friend' in the list of characters as I didn't want to spoil any surprise.


End file.
